


With the Taste of Your Lips

by moonbands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Foursome, M/M, OT3, OT4, Smut, There's also a, Threesome, im so done with myself, that gives it away ):
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbands/pseuds/moonbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum have a good relationship. They work well together. It's just that, in the middle of sexual intercourse, they realize that their relationship could use a little extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diamela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Diamela).



> I'M SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE!!!!!!!! THIS IS (ONE OF) THE DIRTIEST THING(S) IVE EVER WRITTEN!!!!!!!!

Michael and Calum have a strong relationship. They know each other's pick-me-ups and each other's pet peeves. They've spent many days cuddling in bed and watching a show that neither of them would admit to watching out loud but were glad to share with one person. They've been caught making out more than a few times on their tour bus. Somehow, they just click like two puzzle pieces. 

For some reason, their interest in each other started lacking. They were still enamored with love for one another, but they felt something missing in their lives. 

Michael, as far as he knows, is the only one that has an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini crush on another one of his bandmates. He doesn't want to break up with Calum, like, ever. He loves Calum, and he knows he'll love him until the day he dies. He just seems to be eyeing Luke more lately. He swears to himself that it's just because of that dream of Luke kissing his neck and chest, but the amount of times he's caught himself looking at Luke's lips have got himself wondering. Why does he crave Luke's lips more than he craves Calum's?

It's when Calum and Michael are getting intimate that Michael really starts to worry. Calum's licks and bites and kisses feel so good against his skin, yet he wonders just how good Luke's would feel against his chest, stomach, neck, legs, cheeks, and even his lips. When Calum kisses him roughly, he wonders how Luke would taste and if he'd be the one pinning Michael's wrists to the bed or the other way around. 

When they're really going at it, Calum's skin slapping on Michael's sounding across the room, he wonders how Luke would feel pushing into him. It's when Calum starts pressing his lips to Michael's neck that Michael turns into a moaning mess, imagining Luke nipping and biting at his skin as he pounds into him.

"Luke," he moans, just before he's able to reach his climax, and he's suddenly filled with dread. Calum stops his hip movements and looks down at Michael with worry written all over his face.

"You didn't hear that, did you?" Calum asks, and Michael becomes extremely confused. 

"You didn't hear me?" he questions, hoping he's not digging himself into a bigger grave. 

"What did you say?" 

"No, what did you say?"

Michael knows they're both blushing like mad, even in their intimate position. "Don't get mad at me, okay?" he whispers.

"As long as you don't get mad at me," Calum agrees.

"I, uh, I seem to have moaned Luke's name," Michael admits shamefully. He feels the blood draining from his face as he waits for Calum's response, which turns out to be a little strange.

Calum looks confused for a second, then he looks worried again. "You said Luke's name?" Michael nods hesitantly. "I said Luke's name."

And Michael thinks he's about to laugh, but then he realizes something. Calum has a crush on Luke too. Or, at least, that's what it seems like. "I don't know what to do from here," Michael sighs, wrapping his arms around Calum, even if it's about the get awkward. 

Calum kisses him. "Let's see if Luke wants to join us some time," he suggests. He suddenly slams his hips into Michael, making him moan loudly and his cock get harder again. Calum doesn't stop there, he continues to pound into Michael, and Michael thinks he kind of loves it. "Moan Luke's name again, I don't care," Calum says breathily. 

And the room is filled with Luke's name as they both get closer to orgasm even after their little pause. For some reason, Michael's found something else to love about Calum, and it's Luke's name on his lips and Calum on his mind as he finally reaches his floaty, mind-numbing orgasm. With a mumbled "Luke" against his own lips, Calum is gone too, and Michael starts to rub his fingers over Calum's bare back. 

Michael thinks he'd love to have Luke in between them.

 

*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.

 

Calum and Michael are cuddled up on the bus couch under a blanket, with Calum teasingly pulling at Michael's waistband every five minutes. Michael retaliates by tickling Calum's sides, and they're soon a heap on the floor with tears streaming down Calum's face from laughing so hard, and Michael continuing his assault. 

"Get a room!" an amused voice calls out.

The boyfriends turn to see Luke leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. He looks absolutely stunning, and Michael knows Calum is thinking the same thing he is when he says, "Come cuddle with us, Luke."

Pretty soon they're back in their same spots but with Luke in the middle this time. It's not really what Michael had in mind by "in between," but he doesn't really care when he gets to snuggle up to Luke because of the lack of a bigger blanket. Michael thinks it's funny because Luke acts like a boyfriend to them anyways. All they would need to add was him in the bedroom. 

And, of course, after a full episode of Cake Boss, one of their favorite American TV shows (they are teenage boys with appetites larger than elephants), Calum turns to stare at Luke's eyes just as Michael looks at Luke's lips. And pretty soon Luke is glancing between both of them with a confused expression. "What?" he asks.

Before he can stop himself, Michael finds himself whispering, "You're so pretty." Now they're all blushing although Luke doesn't know why Calum is. "S-sorry," Michael excuses himself. 

"Can we ask you something?" Calum takes Luke's attention from Michael. Luke shifts in his seat and nods. "Well, uh, we had this conversation very recently, and you were in it." Michael kind of snorts at that, but Calum shoots him a look. "We were wondering if, um, you would like to join us in a, um . . ." he trails off, not entirely sure of what he and Michael had agreed on. 

"Physical experience?" Michael suggests, quickly looking to Calum for reassurance. Calum gives a soft smile and pats Luke's knee. 

"I mean, we'd sure like it if you had sex with us, but you don't have to," Calum adds. He turns to a red-faced Luke, and decides to move away from him to make it more comfortable. 

"This isn't a prank, is it?" Luke asks shyly, looking between the two boys next to him. 

Michael feels awful. He knows he shouldn't have assumed every male was gay. I mean how stupid could he be?

They assure him that it's real, and what happens next surprises them. Luke's lips curl into a smile (not that Michael was staring at them again), and he wraps his arms around his two best friends. He giggles as they put their own arms around him. "I'd be cool with that." 

Pretty soon they're all smiling like a bunch of idiots they are and not actually doing anything. "Sugar, Sugar" is playing in the background as another episode of Cake Boss starts up, and they're all wondering how they're actually going to have a threesome in the middle of nowhere on a bus with other people on it. They realize that their unplanned initiation has gotten them nowhere except consenting to a threesome. 

As it turns out, they're going to wait until they arrive at a hotel. They spend the rest of the afternoon watching cake being sculpted into mermaids and shopping bags.

 

.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.

 

Ashton is the only one to go out that night. He sends them all weird looks because all of them said they're tired yet made no move to get off the hotel bed. He shrugs and slips his room key inside his pocket, ready to get drunk off his ass. He shuts the door behind himself, and the room is quiet.

Calum is the first to make any move. He leans over to softly press his lips against Luke's exposed collar bones. His arm outstretches, and his hand grasps Michael's. Michael moves forward and starts pressing kisses to Luke's other side. Luke seems to be loving this treatment, Michael observes as he watches Luke's smug smile. 

Michael's fingers rub on Luke's unshaved stubble as he turns the boy's face. This is it. This is what he's been waiting for. He looks at Luke's eyes and asks him the unspoken question. And then Luke's kissing Michael, and he's so happy he swears he almost shits himself, but instead he reaches up to push his fingers through Luke's messy hair. His lips are rough against Michael's but they're still physically soft, and Michael's not sure how it's happening, but he's loving it. 

It's Luke who opens his mouth, and while Michael didn't expect his submissive action, he feels like giggling because his tongue is in Luke's mouth, and he never expected that to happen. Luke's mouth leaves his, and Michael catches Calum's eye, who looks extremely jealous, but Michael's not sure of whom. Luke presses his lips to Michael's neck, then turns around and pecks Calum's cheek. 

Before Michael knows what's happening, he's got Calum on one side and Luke on the other, and they're both holding down his arms and kissing his neck, and he thinks he might be in a heaven that's filled with gay men. But then they lift his shirt, and Calum's lips are around his nipple, and Luke's lips are against his collar bones, and Michael knows that he was wrong before. This is gay men-filled heaven. 

Luke and Calum meet in the middle of Michael's chest, and they start kissing each other in front of him. Michael thought he'd be jealous of one of them, but he's only jealous because he's the only one not being kissed. He enjoys the view for another moment before he's tugging at Calum's shirt, and Calum's pulling away to lift it off of him. Luke follows suit and pretty soon there are three shirtless boys on the bed. 

One look at Calum, and now Luke's the one in the middle. Michael works on unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans while Calum kisses him again. Michael thinks he's not the only one who has a thing for Luke's lips, Calum seems to be enjoying himself. Michael slips Luke's jeans down his long legs, running his fingers against his calves. 

"Have you ever done anything with a guy before, Luke?" Michael asks. He figures he might have, given his willingness to have a threesome with two guys. 

His eyes widen in surprise as Luke mumbles a "no" against Calum's lips. Calum pulls away and looks at Michael, sharing a smile with him. 

"We'll take good care of you," Calum whispers. He moves down on the bed to join Michael when Luke nods in approval. Calum's hand gently palms Luke through his boxers, and Luke lets out a little puff of air. Calum's next on Michael's undressing list, and it's not long before Michael is the only one with pants still on. That's quickly fixed by Calum, who roughly shoves down his pants and starts making marks on his skin just above the waistband of his boxers.

Michael's fingers curl in Calum's hair, and he almost forgets Luke is there until he lays next to him. He lets Calum have his fun, enjoying the licking and the sucking on his skin as he turns his head to Luke. "How far are you willing to go with two guys?" he questions, drawing circles on Luke's wrist with his fingertips. 

"Um . . . I guess all the way, if you'll be gentle." Luke moves to peck Michael's cheek, causing him to smile. 

"Of course we will," Michael reassures. He leans over to kiss Luke sweetly, but is soon interrupted by a moan bubbling to his lips as he feels Calum's mouth on his cock. He didn't notice Calum taking his boxers off, but he doesn't exactly care at this moment either. 

Michael faintly registers Luke sliding down on the bed to get next to Calum, who makes room for Luke. Suddenly Michael feels another mouth on his cock, and it's weird and amazing and he could probably bust a nut right there, and he thinks he'd absolutely die if he did, so he holds it down and just enjoys the attention he's getting. 

Luke's wet lips against his shaft are sloppy in contrast to Calum's experienced lips around the head of his cock. Michael doesn't even care. He doesn't even notice that his hands are already laced through both of their hair, but he's watching them, and he thinks it's the hottest thing he's ever seen besides maybe the volcano he and his family visited for vacation, but he might be wrong. 

Calum's lips go further down on his cock, pushing Luke's lips off, and Calum almost seems smug about it although it's hard to tell with his lips stretched like that. He presses a finger to Luke's mouth, and then touches Michael's balls, and Michael lets a moan out of his mouth just as Luke sucks one into his own. Calum's soon bobbing his head up and down on Michael's cock while Luke's lips and tongue play with Michael's balls, and now he really thinks he could bust a nut.

He pulls at the boys' hair, which causes Luke to moan and Calum to pull off of him. Michael makes a mental note about the seemingly abrupt noise from Luke and takes a minute to calm down. "Jesus, you guys are good. I can't--I just--"

"It's okay, Mikey," Luke giggles. "Just take a minute to yourself." So Michael does just that and watches as Calum pulls Luke into a kiss, reaching his hand to palm Luke through his boxers. Now that Michael's not desperately trying to undress people, he's pretty sure Luke's wearing his boxers, but he can't find himself to mind when he's making sweet moans fill the room. 

He finds himself pressing kisses to Luke's neck as Luke shimmies out of his boxers. Calum is close to follow, and Michael has to take a second to realize there are two incredibly attractive naked boys in his hotel bed. As the moment passes, he's found a new fire burning inside him, which has got him opening his legs and handing Calum the lube from the dresser drawer that he hid from Ashton. He lays down on the bed and waits for someone to put their hands on him.

"You seem eager," Calum jokes even though he's the one opening up the lube and coating his fingers. He pushes Michael's legs even further apart so they're resting against Luke's, and Michael almost feels embarrassed that everything is laid out in front of Luke. As Calum pushes a finger inside of him, Luke leans down and wraps his lips around Michael's nipples, and Michael gets lost in the feeling, deciding that he loves Luke's lips anywhere they can touch. 

He's so used to Calum shoving his fingers up his asshole that he doesn't even flinch when a second finger is added straight away. He loves the stretch of his hole as a third finger is eventually added, and he lets out a low moan when the three fingers curl to hit his prostate. 

Luke moves up to kiss Michael before Calum suggests, "Luke, do you want to lube up?" And Luke's eyes widen in surprise as he takes the tube from Calum, pouring the lube over his cock while rubbing it over slowly. It's the first time Michael's seen Luke fully hard, and his stomach turns at the thought of Luke being the one to fuck him.

Calum pulls out his fingers and moves out of Luke's way. Michael feels him press the tip of his cock at his hole, and he almost whines for him to get on with it when Luke is pushing in. Michael is overcome with such a huge sense of arousal, he feels like the wind is knocked out of him as Luke pushes in all the way. Luke feels so good inside him, and Calum's hand has made its way to Michael's cock, and Michael is so desperate for some kind of movement from Luke he bucks his hips up. 

Just like that, three hands are on him holding him against the bed, and one is working at his cock, and Luke is pulling out, and Michael knows what's next. He braces himself, relaxing under their touch and putting one hand on Calum's arm. Luke slams his hips into Michael, and the noise that leaves Michael's mouth sounds exactly like something you'd find in a porn video, yet Michael is too far gone to care. 

He knows he won't last long, so he pulls Calum's hand away from his cock (although hesitantly) and gestures for him to move beside his head. Calum must have some idea to what Michael is thinking because he climbs over Michael and starts pulling at his own dick, just a few inches away from Michael's lips. Michael thinks he probably looks silly sticking his tongue out, waiting for Calum to let him take over, but he just doesn't care. 

Calum lets go of his cock, and the tip rubs against Michael's lips. Calum takes ahold of Michael's hand and brings it to his cock, and pretty soon Michael is giving head while Luke is pounding into him. Calum knows Michael loves this just by the fact he's actually trying to do a decent job at giving a blowjob. 

Michael runs his tongue over the underside of Calum's cock before taking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and over the slit. Calum lets out a long moan as he watches Michael. Michael slides down more on Calum's cock, but he finds himself unable to go much further because of his body rocking against the bed. 

Michael feels so much pleasure right now, he's barely trying to do anything at all. Luke is pushing into his prostate so hard and so fast, Michael feels like he has barely any time to catch his breath between Luke's roughness and Calum's cock shoved down his throat. The two with the free mouths are moaning freely, and Michael's pretty sure he's never been closer to cumming just from someone's moans before. 

Michael pulls off of Calum with just enough time to tell him to "Pull on Luke's hair," and Calum nods. He reaches over to Luke, pulling him in by the neck and kissing him roughly. Calum threads his fingers in Luke's hair and pulls gently, causing the younger boy to moan into his mouth so sweetly that he can't help but let out a groan himself. Calum accidentally thrusts into Michael's mouth, and Michael lets go of Calum's cock, and there are two of them inside Michael thrusting and pounding. Michael thinks that if he died right then and there, he'd be okay with it even though he's surely go to hell. 

Michael lasts longer than he expects himself to, but the hand that reaches his cock helps him get off, and he's in such a blissed out state that he has no idea what's even happening anymore. Luke's not far behind him though, and he pulls out just as he starts cumming all over Michael's stomach, which Michael figures would be easier to clean up anyway. And then it's down to Calum, who stops thrusting into Michael's mouth as he catches his breath. Luke climbs up and starts licking at Calum's balls, and Michael licks at the underside of his head, and Calum's stroking his cock at a crazy pace. Pretty soon both Luke's and Michael's faces are covered in Calum's cum. 

Michael feels so used, but he kind of loves it.

Luke leaves the room and comes back with a washcloth from the bathroom and a clean face. Luke wipes down Michael's stomach and tenderly wipes at his face, pecking his lips and smiling cutely at him as he opens his eyes. Calum lays down on the bed, and Luke finds himself stuck in the middle, but he doesn't seem to mind. He throws the washcloth on the floor and ends up cuddling Michael, and Calum starts cuddling Luke. Michael decides that, yes, he really does like Luke in the middle.

It's a while before any of them talk, and it's Luke who brings up an interesting topic of conversation. "I was thinking," he starts off, catching the attention of the two other boys. What could he possibly be thinking about after a threesome? "Maybe we can add a fourth member next time," Luke suggests shyly. 

Michael bites back a smile and makes eye contact with Calum behind Luke. Calum nods slightly, showing Michael a small smile of his own. 

"Alright, Luke. We'll see what we can do."


	2. We Go Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Michael come to Ashton and Luke with a proposition.

To be completely honest, Luke has no idea what his sexuality is. He doesn't even think he really cares. It's just somehow concerning when he looks at his bandmates and the Malum make out session. He finds himself attracted to them, like, sexually. But he also loves them? He doesn't know. 

When Michael and Calum asked him to join in on their sexual activities, he couldn't turn down the offer. Who turns down free sex? Okay, Luke knows at least a few reasons to turn down free sex, but he doesn't think he would turn down sex with two hot boys that just happened to be his best friends. He liked the sex, it's not that he didn't. He's just not even sure when he started being attracted to boys. He has a feeling that it doesn't really matter, he's just surprised. 

He's even more surprised when he starts having these feelings towards another boy. It's when he sees the droplets of sweat dripping down his face from playing too hard. It's when his biceps flex as he pounds on the drums. It's when his messy hair is pulled back away from his face and he can see his dimples as he giggles. It's even his fucking adorable giggle. Luke just thinks he's only a tiny bit attracted to Ashton, tinier than an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini. But he realizes when he catches him staring at him when he's writing, when he's singing, when he's smiling, that he actually has a teeny weeny crush on Ashton.

He's not scared of having a crush on Ashton. He's actually kind of excited. It's his first boy crush, right? It's just, he has two gay members in his band already, and Luke is questioning, so what are the odds that Ashton actually likes any guy ever? 

With each passing day, it becomes harder for Luke to ignore these feelings. He likes spending time with Ashton and being the cause of the genuine smile. He loves it actually. It's when Ashton gets up from band cuddle time that Luke really feels left out. He feels alone in his questioning himself, and he feels alone in his crush on a guy that will most likely never reciprocate the feelings. 

"Ashton," he calls out quietly, but loud enough for the older boy to turn around. Luke sucks up his nerves. "Will you stay with us for just a second longer? I have something I'd like to tell everyone." 

And the concern that flashes in Ashton's eyes make him feel better and worse at the same time. Ashton sits back down on the bed, putting a hand on Luke's leg over the blanket. "It's nothing bad, I promise. It's just," Luke pauses to look at the other boys as well. "I--I'm sort of questioning my sexuality right now. I think I like guys, but I've only ever liked girls the rest of my life. I don't know what to label myself?" Luke trails off quietly, sinking into the covers of the bed and hiding his face. 

Pretty soon, he feels two pairs of arms around him, one belonging to Michael and the other to Ashton. Calum's hand rests on his arm, and Luke should've known he shouldn't be scared to tell his friends. "You don't need a label," Calum reassures, his hand warm against Luke's skin. 

"Yeah," Ashton agrees. "You're Luke, and if you like guys, then so be it. If you like girls, that's cool too. You're not a different person because of it. You're just Luke." Mumbles of agreement come from his band, and Luke is so happy that he could probably be slapped in the face and still be happy. He knew he could count on his friends to make him feel better.

"Thank you, guys. I guess I shouldn't be worried about this." 

The band cuddle lasts longer than it usually does. Ashton has his arms around Luke, and he's pretty sure his heart is bound to beat right out of his untrimmed chest. He thinks it's weird how Ashton's got him thinking in song lyrics. 

Eventually they all have to get up because they're at their next stop on tour. Michael keeps stealing kisses from Calum as they grab their phones, and Luke feels sickeningly happy while watching them. "They're adorable," Ashton mutters behind him, and he nods in agreement. 

When Luke turns around, Ashton is quick to sling an arm around Luke's shoulder, and they make their way off the tour bus. Luke's extremely glad Ashton took it the right way even if he already has two gay best friends. 

It's a long day of practice and doing what they love best, performing. All of them are filled with energy after their concert, but as soon as Luke crosses the threshold of his room, he's exhausted. He plops face down on the bed, sighing loudly into the mattress. He hears Ashton giggle from the doorway, and there are suddenly goosebumps climbing his arms. He hears Ashton's feet pad across the room, and the bed dipping so that Ashton is laying next to him without touching him.

"I don't think skinny jeans would be very comfortable to sleep in," Ashton reminds him. It doesn't take long for Luke to stand up and slide his skinny jeans down his legs, throwing them across the hotel room. He crawls under the covers and finds himself yawning as he watches Ashton copy him. Ashton walks over to his own bed, but Luke makes a noise of disapproval before he can sit down.

"Sing me to sleep," Luke demands. He hears a sigh and then some more foot steps as Ashton comes back over to his bed. 

"This doesn't make any sense, Lukey," Ashton complains as he crawls under the covers. Luke is confused before Ashton continues, "You're the lead singer, not me." Luke giggles and pushes his shoulder.

"You're a great singer, Ash. Sing me to sleep." And Luke makes himself comfortable as he listens to Ashton's voice. The older boy's fingers trace circles on the sheets as he sings, and Luke stares at them, mesmerized.

"You said someday you might when I'm closer to your height," Ashton smiles as Luke yawns again. Luke finds his sleepy smile endearing. "'Til then, we'll knock around endlessly." And Luke faintly remembers this song as it becomes harder to think coherent thoughts. "You're all I need." And soon Luke is finding it hard to stay awake even though he wants to listen to Ashton's voice. "Don't you see me now?" Luke opens his eyes again, and Ashton is looking back at him. He closes his eyes and suddenly he can't remember anything but Ashton's name. "I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you."

 

*•.•*•.•*•.

 

Luke wakes up to a certain someone's lips against his neck and hair against his cheek. His arms automatically wrap around Ashton, pulling him to his chest. Ashton doesn't even move, just continues to sleep heavily in Luke's arms.

Luke doesn't fall back asleep. He takes this time to snuggle his best friend and sort through his feelings. He remembers Ashton singing him to sleep, and he feels giddy. Ashton could've chosen any other song, but he stuck with one about being together for live and falling in love. Luke definitely wouldn't call his little crush on Ashton love just yet, but he knows he cares for him a little differently than he cares for Calum or Michael. 

Luke doesn't like knowing Ashton's dating past. It's only ever been blonde girls with blue eyes. He has the blonde and blue eyes part down, but he's missing (or having) the anatomy in between his legs. He wants to kiss Ashton, but Ashton will only kiss the lips of a girl even though Luke's pretty sure it's almost the same thing as kissing a guy. He wants to hold Ashton, like he is now, but with Ashton slowly falling in love with him with every passing hour. 

Luke is deep in thought when Ashton wakes up. In fact, Luke doesn't realize he's awake until Ashton is pressing light kisses to his shoulder. He looks down at Ashton and feels himself smile at Ashton's sleepy grin. Luke has to restrain himself from leaning in and pressing his lips against Ashton's as a good morning kiss, but their close proximity is making it difficult. 

Luke turns his face away from Ashton, figuring his urges will leave if he's not looking at the boy. They lay wrapped in each other's arms for a few more minutes, Ashton sighing deeply against him. "Why don't we have Lashton snuggles more often?" He asks Luke, his fingers gripping the back of Luke's shirt.

"You've never seemed to like snuggles before," Luke replies. He feels Ashton bury his face in his neck, and it's very warm against Luke's skin. 

"I like our snuggles," Ashton mumbles. His fingers find the skin at the back of Luke's neck, rubbing circles softly into it. Luke pulls Ashton closer to him although it's kind of impossible. He's really fond of Ashton, he can tell you that.

It's only a few minutes later when their door handle jiggles and two boys come running in. Suddenly Luke is smushed into the mattress, and he's having trouble breathing, but a glance tells him Ashton is too. He pushes whoever's on him off and then whoever's on Ashton. Luke grimaces at Ashton's ragged breathing, yet the two boys that attacked them are giggling above them. Luke reaches up to run his fingers through Ashton's hair, and they lock eyes for a second and share small smiles.

"Get a room," Calum jokes, causing Luke to blush. He notices Michael's smirk.

"You're in our room," Ashton laughs, pushing Calum off of him completely so he can sit up. Luke is forced to take his arms away from him, and he kind of hates Calum and Michael for ruining the moment. 

"We have a day off," Michael announces, taking Calum's hand in his. Luke is confused why he's reminding them. Shouldn't he and Calum be off in their own bed instead of jumping on theirs?

Apparently Ashton is just as confused because he asks, "Why are you with us then?" Michael and Calum glance at each other, then look at Luke. Suddenly, Luke doesn't feel so great. They have to do this now? They don't even know if Ashton's even attracted to males. Luke gives them a scared look, and Michael only smiles at him reassuringly. Calum, on the other hand, smirks devilishly.

"We wanted to know if you two wanted to join us for a little fun?" Calum offers, finding Luke's calve over the covers and rubbing it gently. Luke takes a minute to look over at Ashton, who looks possibly even more confused. Luke wonders if this is the breaking point of the band.

"What kind of fun?" Ashton inquires. His gaze meets Luke's, and Luke kind of wants to die in a hole. He's so nervous, and Calum and Michael have phrased it so it sounds like they're the ones offering and not him, yet he's still so nervous. 

Calum moves his hand from Luke's leg to wrap around Michael's waist as he answers the question. "The sexual kind, of course." Calum makes it sound like it's not some big deal that he's asking for a foursome with his bandmates. He makes it sound like it's obvious that they would even think of doing something like it.

And Luke feels Ashton's eyes on him, and then fingers turning his head so he's looking back. "I'd be cool with it if Luke is," is Ashton's answer. And Luke wants to die, but not necessarily in a hole, more like while making the fuck out with Ashton. He's shocked, to say the least, that Ashton even agreed in the first place.

Luke can't even answer before Michael's hovering over his body and kissing his neck, and he wonders what Ashton thinks. He figures out that he doesn't necessarily care when Michael's sucking on his skin and he lets out a little moan at the feeling. Luke watches as Calum turns Ashton's face towards him and leans in to kiss him tenderly, and Luke is probably dreaming because he never in a million years thought he'd see Ashton Irwin kissing another boy. 

Luke is so intently looking at Calum kissing Ashton that he doesn't register Michael already pulling off the covers and slipping a hand down Luke's boxers. He does, however, realize what's happening when Michael wraps a hand around Luke's cock, catching the boy off guard and making him groan throatily. Michael giggles and presses kisses to Luke's lips as his hand starts slowly pulling at Luke's cock. He runs his thumb over the head, and Luke swears he can't control his hips as he bucks up into Michael's hand. 

Pretty soon Michael's slipping a tongue in his mouth, and Luke's hands slide into Michael's basketball shorts to squeeze his ass. They're in an awkward position with Michael barely hovering over Luke as he gives him a handjob, so Michael decides to push the duvet off the bed and drag Luke's boxers down his legs. Luke knows Michael's had a cock in his mouth before, he just sort of remembers again when his lips wrap around the tip, and his tongue swirls around the sensitive skin. 

Without Michael kissing him, Luke's free to let his eyes wander over to the other pair. He lets out a whimper, partly from Michael moving down on his cock and partly from the sight of Calum palming Ashton as he sucks at Calum's collar bone, shown by the low cut tank top he is wearing. He accidentally bucks up his hips, and that's when he realizes Michael is the only one not getting any kind of treatment. He laces his fingers through his colored hair and pulls him off, eliciting a moan from Michael. 

Luke isn't exactly sure what his goal is as he gets rid of his own t-shirt and starts sliding Michael's shorts down his legs. Michael speeds up the process by flinging his shirt across the room, and Luke thinks of just how attractive Michael's body is. He decides to pull Michael back into a kiss and climbs on the older boy's lap, their crotches rubbing together. Luke grinds down on Michael, feeling his cock so close to his own ass, but he's surprisingly not scared. The first time he's ever thought of actually taking one up his arse, and he's not scared.

Luke's made a split decision, and he lifts himself back off Michael and faces all three of the nearly-naked bodies on the bed. Luke's eyes trail over Ashton's body a little longer than the others, but he reminds himself he's already seen Calum and Michael ready to have sex. "Will one of you open me up?" He asks timidly, instinctively covering his privates with his hands as all of their eyes turn to him.

Calum is the first to offer, and Luke thinks it's kind of like clockwork and that they set him up. Michael and Calum switch places, leaving Michael to rid Ashton of his only piece of clothing left. Luke whimpers into Calum's mouth at the sight of Ashton's hard on. Luke can't look for long because Calum is pulling away and reaching for the lube, spreading Luke's thighs apart as he climbs in between them.

Luke has barely any time to think to back down before Calum's lubed up fingers are at his asshole, running around the rim. Luke swallows the lump in his throat and tries to calm his heartbeat as it threatens to tick like a time bomb. Calum's kissing Luke as he pushes in his first finger, easing away any pain that could've been inflicted on Luke.

This is Luke's first time taking anything up his ass. Up until a few days ago, he had just assumed he was straight with a little liking for guys. That doesn't really correspond with having a foursome with three other boys, does it? So when Calum presses another finger to Luke's rim, he has to take a deep breath. Calum's pressing in and it's extremely painful. He's being stretched around the width of two fingers, but he's never felt anything like this before. It hurts, and he's pretty sure he doesn't want it to go on, but then there's a mouth on his cock, and he moans pathetically.

The pain subsides as he looks down to see Michael's lips wrapped around his head. Calum's fingers almost seem like an afterthought compared to Michael's tongue running along the slit and just under the head. Luke thinks his face is flushing, especially when Calum curls his fingers and hits something inside him that he's pretty sure could make him cry if it was hit more. Not the bad cry, the good cry. 

He faintly feels the intrusion of a third finger at his hole, but he's too focused on trying to see Ashton's hand under Michael. He thinks he has a pretty good idea of what he's doing when Michael moans around Luke's cock, causing Luke to choke out a groan of his own. 

Calum doesn't waste any time hitting Luke's prostate again, and Luke swears as Michael's head goes further down his cock. His hands go to Michael's hair to pull him off. "Jesus, I'm sorry, Michael. I just don't think I could last much longer going like that." And Michael's grinning at him along with Calum.

Calum takes that as his cue to lube up his own dick, and Luke's heart plummets to his stomach. He's actually going to do this. He's actually going to be fucked in the ass by a boy. Luke braces himself for the intrusion as he feels Calum align himself. He clenches his eyes shut, only for someone to kiss them back open. "Relax," Calum whispers in his ear. "It's only going to hurt more if you're tense."

So Luke allows himself to relax. His body goes limp under Calum's, and he feels the boy's hands running down his torso and lifting his legs so his knees are pressed against Calum's waist. Calum guides his cock to Luke's hole, and gently pushes in, Luke automatically tensing up again. Calum doesn't make it further than the head, and he leans down to press kisses into Luke's chest.

"Relax," Calum murmurs again. Luke has a harder time relaxing this time around. He unclenches his fists that he didn't know he had clenched in the first place. He loosens his stomach muscles, allowing himself to relax completely. Calum continues to press kisses into his skin as he pushes deeper into Luke. Meanwhile, Luke is praying to the gods of the high heavens that sex with a dude is not painful enough to break him in half.

Apparently Zeus or some other god takes pity on him and Luke's body freezes up for a different reason. Calum's hand wraps around Luke's cock just as his own presses into Luke's prostate, and Luke lets out a throaty moan that makes 3 pairs of eyes turn to look at him. Luke looks up at Calum, and he has a smug smirk on his face. Michael's hand flies up to hit Calum's arm, but he doesn't even flinch.

"Don't get cocky," Michael whines. Luke takes this time to look at the other two boys on the bed. Ashton is tonguing at Michael's hole while pumping three fingers into him. Luke's cock jumps at the sight, and he decides he really wants Ashton's fingers in him sometime. Luke can tell just how good Ashton is because Michael's a whimpering lump on the mattress next to him. Luke can see how the sweat his matting down the hair on Michael's forehead, and his cheeks are flushed probably redder than Luke's. 

Suddenly, Michael is leaning towards Luke, and they're sharing a kiss. Michael's tongue works hotly into his mouth, and Luke feels filthy just thinking about this kiss. He brings a hand over to Michael's chest, running his palm over the warm skin. Luke can feel Calum start to move both his hand on Luke's cock and his hips to collide with Luke's. He thinks he will probably meet Zeus soon if this keeps going on. Or Hades, but he honestly doesn't care. 

It's when Michael lets out a loud groan into his mouth that he pulls away and Luke looks at Ashton. His eyes are squeezed shut as his hands are pulling on Michael's hips. He bottoms out into Michael, and the two boys look amazingly beautiful to Luke in that moment. Ashton leans over and starts pressing kisses into Michael's neck, and Michael reaches up an hand to rest on Ashton's shoulder. Michael makes cute noises as Ashton sucks on his skin.

Luke looks back to Calum, who looks like he's having trouble keeping a straight face. He looks blissed and angry at the same time, but Luke thinks that might be from trying to hold back. "Calum," he murmurs on a hard thrust, his breath catching in his throat. Calum looks down at Luke and smiles, taking Luke's legs in his hands. He stops thrusting to readjust Luke. His brings Luke's legs up and over his shoulders and leans over so Luke's back automatically curls into his thighs pressing to his chest. Calum jerks his hips, and Luke about passes out from the feeling. With the new position, Calum is hitting his prostate dead on each thrust into Luke. His cock rubs against Calum's stomach, and he feels precum leak into his own tummy. 

Calum gives an extra hard thrust, which sends Luke swearing. Calum has to repeat, "Wait, wait, wait, fuck, wait," as he slows down his momentum. "I want to fuck Mikey." 

And Luke feels kind of hurt. He knows he's new at being a bottom, but he doesn't know how he could possibly fuck that up. Something must show on his face because Calum explains, "Michael just looks so fucking hot, and he's my boyfriend, and I don't know, I just want to fuck the life out of him."

Luke feels kind of bad. Michael and Calum had originally only asked for Luke to join them, but then Luke asked for Ashton too. He knows they don't mind, but there's got to be a reason why they only asked Luke in the first place. He decides he should let Michael have some fun too even though he was a whimpering mess before Ashton stopped thrusting into him.

But then Ashton trades places with Calum, who just smirks at Luke as Ashton leans down to kiss Luke's lips. Luke knows he was set up now. Of course Michael and Calum had a plan to get Ashton and Luke to get together. Luke can't bring himself to care as his eyelashes brush Ashton's cheek, their lips parting to lick into each other's mouths. Time seems to stop as they kiss, feeling much more tender and caring than the other boys' kisses. Luke lifts his hands to curl into Ashton's hair and to grab the back of his neck. Ashton's whole body is pressed against Luke's, and Luke almost forgets how aroused he is until he feels Ashton's hard on press into his thigh. 

He pulls away from the kiss smiling, pressing quick pecks to Ashton as a smile of his own appears on his face. They get distracted by the bed rocking violently beneath them, and they can't help but giggle at the boys really going at it not even a foot away. Michael looks extremely fucked out and Calum looks just as ready to break Michael's spine by just thrusting into him. 

Ashton is nipping at Luke's collar and his hand leaves the bed to wrap around his cock, aligning himself with Luke's asshole. He presses into him, stretching him once more, but it hurts less than before, and Luke is soon begging for Ashton to move inside him. "Ashton, please, oh my god, please move."

Ashton's tongue licks over his skin as he lifts his head up. "You're really hot when you're begging for me," he huskily whispers. Luke groans, and suddenly Ashton is rocking into him, creating a fast rhythm to match the boys next to him. Luke finds it kind of strange, having sex with all three of his bandmates. He wonders what they're going to do after they're done, but that thought quickly goes away as Ashton rubs his thumb over Luke's slit just as his cock rams into his prostate. 

Luke feels much closer already, and he can see Ashton's stomach tensing as well, and he knows it's not long for both of them to finish. Ashton's hand works Luke's cock almost like he's had practice, and the constant stimulation of his prostate gets him ever closer to orgasm. As Ashton speeds up his hand movements, Luke knows he wants him to finish first. His heart jumps in his chest, but he pushes those feelings away as he moans out Ashton's name. Pretty soon he's cumming into Ashton's hand and all over his stomach, clenching around Ashton as his mouth falls open and eyes squeeze shut. Ashton shudders and Luke feels him empty into him, and he feels kind of gross because of course Luke wouldn't even think to use a condom. 

Ashton falls on top of Luke, knocking the breath out of him, so now they're both breathing hard. Luke wraps his arms around Ashton anyways, pulling him even closer and kissing his forehead. "That was really good," Luke mumbles breathily. Ashton laughs against his skin but nods in agreement. 

At this point, Michael and Calum are already cuddled into each other, and Luke realizes he wasn't even paying attention to them for the last few minutes. Calum is pressing kisses on Michael's ear, and it warms Luke's heart when he would normally tease them about being so affectionate. 

Luke can feel Ashton's breath against his neck, and Luke's heart grows three sizes. He notices they haven't moved since their visit to Mount Olympus, and he nudges Ashton, so he pulls out of Luke. Luke looks at their messy skin, and gets up from the bed, waddling to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

When Luke returns, he sees Ashton laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head, and he looks absolutely gorgeous. Luke holds two wet rags, and he gives one to the actual couple, then climbs onto the bed and takes his time rubbing Ashton's stomach until he's clean. He drops the rag onto the floor, knowing someone will pick it up later. His hands run up Ashton's torso as he slides on top of him, his hands resting on Ashton's shoulders.

Luke is surprised when Ashton moves his head in for a quick kiss, not expecting affection from the boy who often refused cuddles. He can't help the smile that grows on his face as he presses another kiss to Ashton's lips. "Do you know how much I like you, Luke Hemmings?" Ashton asks, his nose brushing Luke's. 

Luke feels his heartbeat speed up in his chest, and he moves his lips against Ashton's as he replies, "I really like you too, Ashton Irwin." He leans his forehead against Ashton's, closing his eyes as their lips brush. Ashton kisses Luke softly, his hand moving to cup his cheek. 

"Get a room!" Luke hears Michael yell, causing him to giggle into Ashton's lips. 

"We went over this, you're in our room," Ashton retorts, turning his head to look at Michael. 

Luke rolls off of Ashton and lays in between Michael and Ashton, creating a band cuddle. All four boys move in together, and their legs tangle and arms get smushed or sprawled, but they wouldn't have it any other way. As they all settle into each other, Ashton says something that sets the other boys aback.

"You could've invited me to the first one." 

And Luke figures they could've been less obvious about it. He knows they were acting suspicious before and even after their threesome. It's kind of hard to hide anything in this band. Ashton laughs at their shocked faces and cuddles into Luke, not actually caring that they didn't invite him. 

After a few minutes of just talking, Calum brings up a very good point. "This is a really gay band." Anyone looking at the four naked boys cuddled up to each other on a single bed would probably agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I'm always open to critiques!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'm always open to criticism.


End file.
